


harmonics

by littleboxes



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Possession, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crushes, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Light Angst, M/M, Notfic, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/littleboxes
Summary: luke has chemistry with everybody (the root). julie deserves two boyfriends (the fifth). nick isn't totally convinced he isn't dreaming (the third).
Relationships: Julie Molina/Nick/Luke Patterson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	harmonics

**Author's Note:**

> did you know musical triads are a thing in sheet music because i do now and i am Thinking  
> i already posted this on tumblr but now it's slightly more edited! maybe i'll add more eventually idk

it's season 2. julie has saved the boys with the power of love. maybe she can touch them all the time, or maybe it's like before and it takes a while for the skill to set in. she and luke have their interesting little relationship, and sure they can touch now, but there are still so many questions and it's all so new.

and then nick comes to her door. he has flowers, and a smile, and he tells her _congratulations_ and _im happy for you_ and it's sincere and undemanding, and it's always nice to have a friend. and they _are_ friends, and somehow he's always passing by her locker or in the neighborhood and it's a little weird but it's also nice, and then it's weird, and then its _weird._

and then somehow they figure out what's happening- maybe with the help of a certain skater boy- and then somehow she saves him with the power of love, because julie's just that good, and now there's nick, alone, with horrible memories of being trapped alone in his head while a ghost pilots him around, and he can't tell his friends or his parents or a therapist, and things are weird between him and julie because it wasn't him but it _was_ , and hes not going to make her spend time around him after all that.

but after a bit of that nonsense she just strides up to him in the hall and tells him they're friends, and friends don't abandon each other, and besides, there's a history test next week and hes not gonna fail on her watch. and it takes a little bit but they fall into a new rhythm, a better one, and that's not even mentioning- he can see julie's hologram band all the time because they're not holograms they're _ghosts_ , and honestly it's nice having another person around who knows about the boys, and nick wasn't sure about them at first, because caleb isn't exactly a great first ghost impression, but he comes around, because i mean. its alex and reggie. look at them. they couldn't be intimidating if they tried.

even still, sometimes nick has bad days because he was _possessed_ by a _ghost_. and maybe one day at school when it all kind of ends up being a lot and he just needs a _second_ , luke is wandering around after unsuccessfully convincing julie to skip so they can work on another song together (and also maybe he likes wandering around school. something about is both familiar and new, and it's fun) and he sees nick- who likes julie and is bad at dancing and who got possessed by caleb- and luke remembers, still, being pulled onto that stage like a puppet on a string no matter how hard he dug in his heels, as caleb smiled- and so he goes over and sits next to him and asks if he wants to talk.

and maybe he does maybe he doesn't but there are 3 people not-alive who understand even a little bit of what he's going through and luke is one of them and also very charismatic, so he spills it, and luke, puppy dog eyes bleeding heart it's about the _connections,_ patterson gets attached, because he's the kind of person who falls a little bit in love with everybody he meets. (and it helps, that luke can listen and _understand_. can tell nick about being dragged onto the stage while his hands play his guitar without his permission. and maybe it's nice for him, too, to talk about it with someone.)

so he comes to school with julie a little more often except it's not her he searches out (well. not _always_. it's julie, and even though they both know school comes first, he wouldn't be himself if he didn't try to tempt her away for songwriting every now and then), and eventually he learns nick plays the guitar- the best instrument, obviously- and hes a little rusty because there's been kind of a lot to do, catching up with his life after weeks of watching someone else take over it, but of course luke asks him to jam and he has chemistry with everybody. nick isn't a singer, not like julie at least, but he can carry a tune and doesn't mind when luke scoots in a little closer. (luke has chemistry with everybody.)

and in the meantime, when its weekends and after school, hes hanging out with the boys and with julie, and definitely not looking in her dream box again because he _does_ understand boundaries, he does, but he'd just poofed in outside her door to knock when he heard her singing a new song and it's _amazing_ , i mean, everything she sings is amazing, but _wow_ , and that's how luke hears perfect harmony for the first time and maybe hes a little curious because he cant have heard the lyrics right? surely? but he didnt look at anything else in her dream box he _promises_ , and he eventually he works up the courage to ask her about it and they blush and stammer (it's about you- it's about me?) but it's nice but as he stands there blushing at julie it dawns on him that he has felt this way before, and as julie blushes her way through the conversation she realizes that these butterflies are familiar.

and they both speak at the same time, ive got to tell you something, and its babbly and rambly and at the end they just laugh at each other and what do we do now? (the answer, of course, because its luke and julie, is to write a song. and they bring it to alex and reggie because they're a band and bands dont keep secrets and also, okay, maybe they want it to be a _thing_. i mean, come on, this is the girl who sings a love poem to her best friend because she can't bear fighting with her and the boy who decides to help a stranger rediscover music by giving her a song perfect for her range) and they practice practice practice and invite nick to one of their band practices, and who knows, maybe you could play with us, and nick, who in the mean time has been having a bit of a sexuality crisis and then a morality crisis because he already asked julie out and she said no and he needs to respect that, but it doesn't make the feelings go away but pushing away their friendship wouldn't help anybody-

and then he gets intensely sung at by julie and then intensely sung at by luke and then intensely sung at by both of them at once, and once is his imagination and twice is a coincidence and three times is too good to be true, and the song ends, and alex and reggie poof out, and julie and nick and luke have a conversation, and their interesting little relationship gets even more interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr @reggiesnecklace


End file.
